


Let me be your shelter//Let me be your light;

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Radio 3 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Suzy needs something...Phantom can give her it.AU.





	Let me be your shelter//Let me be your light;

She is silent as she enters the lair, it’s been months since she turned to find her Phantom was watching her, now though, now she needs far more and she hopes that Phantom will understand. Life has been tough since she last saw the Phantom. 

“How young and innocent we were...”

The words come from behind her even as the doors click closed and locked. Warm arms close around her and she turns, unable to stop her arms locking around the Phantom’s neck, seeking something she can’t speak, yet. Phantom smiles, a hand raising to push hair from her face, pulling her up and into a kiss that is both soft and passionate. By the time she is breathless, she knows she has to talk about what she wants. 

“Love me, that's all I ask of you...”

The words are almost soft and Phantom smiles, kissing her again, this time not holding anything back. It feels like a promise even as she allows herself to be backed through the room and into another, the doors of the bedroom shutting behind them in a way that promises that Phantom won’t stop this time, or care if they are caught. 

Light hands move swiftly over her, stripping away first the outer clothing, shoes, socks, jacket, then moving to ease the dress she has picked out off her, a sly smile touching the Phantom’s lips at the lack of clothing, of underwear. Before she can be shy she is laid back on the bed, the Phantom moving to strip herself before moving to join her, covering her in such a way she cannot doubt what is about to happen. 

It is easy, for once, to let emotion take over, to let need have control. Phantom is tender, light of touch but present in ways that promise she isn’t just going to take what she wants and leave the woman to suffer. 

Suzy finds that she gasps softly into the Phantom’s kiss at the way she is caressed, her eyes smarting with the tears that come at being so tenderly touched, so clearly loved and cared for, she is breathless nearly instantly. Her breath comes as weak noises and panting even as Phantom finally takes her, pushing inward with a near growl. 

She rises to the touch, arching to let Phantom deeper, feeling the pressure of the Phantom’s fingers only slightly at first, although as she grows more tender and aware she is gifted with the softest kiss, a sign that even now, even possessed completely, she is loved. 

The release, when it comes, draws a scream from her. She is tucked tenderly into the bed, and kissed again, Phantom curling around her. 

“My Angel.”


End file.
